


Together

by Melorin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melorin/pseuds/Melorin
Summary: За годы, проведенные вместе, Хакён выучил все оттенки его чувств, научился читать Тэгуна как открытую книгу.





	Together

Первый снег в этом году, по мнению Хакёна, выпал непозволительно рано — в середине октября. С неба крупными хлопьями посыпались снежинки, когда Хакён возвращался с вечерней смены в кафе. Они танцевали причудливый танец в свете придорожных фонарей, оседая белым покрывалом на земле и его волосах. Осенний ветер пробирался под тонкую куртку, посылая волну мурашек по всему телу. Хакён едва заметно дрожал и прижимался к встречающему его с работы Тэгуну, не взирая на слабое сопротивление последнего.

— Тэгун-а, — шептал Хакён замерзшими губами и не мог сдержать улыбку, когда тот прожигал его недовольным взглядом. — Тэгун-а.

Его голос тонул в вечерней темноте, заглушаемый гулом проезжающим мимо машин. Но Хакён говорил и говорил, тихо, на грани шепота, рассказывал о том, как прошел его день. О новом работнике с выбеленными волосами и громким смехом, о стайке школьниц, готовящихся к тесту, о менеджере, который в очередной раз пытался бросить курить. Он не ждал ответа на свой монолог, привыкнув с годами к молчаливому присутствию Тэгуна, но был уверен, что тот внимательно слушает каждое его слово. Из них двоих Хакён всегда был тем, кто заполняет повисшую тишину ничего не значащим разговором.

Улицы пустели, редкие прохожие пробегали мимо, скрывая лица за натянутыми капюшонами и складками шарфов. Часы на торговом центре через дорогу показывали начало одиннадцатого. Хакён как ребенок вертел головой, провожая взглядом каждого человека. И вслух размышлял, что тот собой представляет, как живет, кем работает, какую музыку слушает.

— Вон та девушка спешит домой, где её ждет маленький брат, — говорил Хакён, головой указывая на одинокую фигуру в оранжевом полупальто. — Видишь, у неё в одной руке — пакет с едой, а в другой — игрушечный робот?

Дождавшись утвердительного кивка Тэгуна и его слабой, почти незаметной улыбки, затаившейся в уголках губ, Хакён продолжал:

— Должно быть, они живут вдвоем без родителей. И она разрывается между учебой и работой, чтобы оплатить крохотную квартирку, — он шмыгнул носом, представив эту картину, и крепче сжал локоть Тэгуна, за который держался.

— Хакён-а, — впервые за вечер подал голос Тэгун, — смотри.

Рядом с девушкой затормозил белый внедорожник, из которого вышел представительный мужчина с сединой в волосах. С криком «папа» она бросилась к нему на шею, светясь от радости.

Хакён остановился и несколько раз непонимающе моргнул, прежде чем прийти в себя и рассмеяться.

— Кто бы мог подумать, она выглядела такой одинокой, — Тэгун смерил его укоризненным взглядом. — Да, неловко вышло.

Хакён отвлекся на своё отражение в витрине книжного магазина, тряхнул головой, сбрасывая снежную шапку, и тут же переключился на солидного пожилого господина с тростью, садящегося в такси.

— Видишь того человека? — начал он. Тэгун закатил глаза и сдавленно охнул, получив болезненный тычок под ребра.

По пути им встретилось несколько подростков, обсуждающих скорый камбэк любимой группы, супружеская пара средних лет и молодой мужчина с букетом цветов. Каждому из них Хакён придумал свою собственную неповторимую историю. Тэгун слушал его краем уха, незаметно пряча улыбку в меховом воротнике.

Во дворе перед самым домом Хакён остановился и, запрокинув голову, ловил языком снежинки, улыбаясь во весь рот. Тэгун стоял рядом молчаливой статуей и терпеливо ждал, пока он наиграется. Несмотря на пробирающий до костей холод и озябшие пальцы, Хакён не хотел идти домой. Выпавший снег скрипел под ногами, пока он кружился на месте, расставив руки в стороны. В окнах горел свет, до места, где они стояли, ветер доносил обрывки чужих разговоров, звуки музыки и тихий шепот.

— Тэгун-а, — позвал Хакён, остановившись, — потанцуй со мной.

Тэгун отрицательно мотнул головой и сделал шаг назад, уворачиваясь от протянутой руки. Хакён тихо засмеялся, скользнув пальцами по пустоте.

— And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight, — запел он на ломанном английском, не сводя взгляда с Тэгуна. — You're a candle in the window, on a cold, dark winter's night.

Пританцовывая, Хакён подошел к Тэгуну и, пока тот справлялся с замешательством, поймал за руку. Он поднес его ладонь к лицу, дыханием отогревая замерзшие пальцы, и смотрел, как на бледных щеках разгорается румянец.

Вырвавшись, Тэгун смерил его нечитаемым взглядом и, развернувшись на пятках, направился к подъезду. Хакён следовал за ним и сдавленно хихикал, наслаждаясь зрелищем покрасневших кончиков ушей. Ему с детства нравилось дразнить Тэгуна, нравилось наблюдать, как на обычно спокойном лице проступают самые разные эмоции: от сдерживаемого восторга до глухого раздражения. За годы, проведенные вместе, Хакён выучил все оттенки его чувств, научился читать Тэгуна как открытую книгу. По едва заметному наклону головы он знал, о чем тот думает, по прищуру глаз — о чем хочет сказать. И сейчас Хакён видел, что за показным недовольством прячется тщательно скрываемое веселье.

В лифте он обнял Тэгуна со спины и, устроив подбородок на чужом плече, медленно покачивался в такт звучащей в голове мелодии. Забравшись руками под теплый свитер, Хакён кончиками пальцев провел по напрягшемуся животу с отчетливо проступающими кубиками пресса, коротко царапнул кожу над ремнем брюк и ухмыльнулся, поймав в отражении зеркальной двери сердитый взгляд.

Раздался тихий звон, и створки лифта разъехались в сторону; Тэгун схватил его за руку и дернул за собой, одновременно с этим шаря в кармане в поисках ключей. Хакён почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в довольной улыбке, и поспешил отвернуться, чтобы Тэгун этого не заметил. Едва переступив порог их общей квартиры, Тэгун прижал его к стене и, одернув воротник куртки, чувствительно прикусил кожу в основании шеи. Хакён тихо застонал, чувствуя, как по телу горячей волной разливается возбуждение, приятной тяжестью оседая внизу живота. Он знал, к чему приведут его провокации, и не мог отказать себе в удовольствии, потому что видеть, как всегда сдержанный Тэгун раз за разом теряет самоконтроль, было истинным наслаждением.

Вплетя пальцы в мокрые от снега волосы, Хакён потянул голову Тэгуна вверх, сминая его губы в грубом нетерпеливом поцелуе. Толкнулся языком в рот, вылизывая десны, и застонал, почувствовав на языке знакомый вкус лимонных леденцов. В памяти тут же всплыл их первый поцелуй на втором году средней школы — неловкий, мокрый, со вкусом меда, зеленого чая и лимона. Они прогуливали занятия, прячась на крыше от учителей, кутались в один на двоих шарф и шепотом делились секретами.

Тэгун не дал ему погрузиться в воспоминания и, перехватив инициативу, углубил поцелуй. Подавшись вперед и вжимая Хакёна в стену — так, что между их телами не осталось ни миллиметра свободного пространства, — он запустил руки под тонкую ткань рубашки, с нажимом проводя по линии позвоночника. Хакён выгнулся и застонал в поцелуй, чувствуя себя пластилином в руках мастера. Оставив его рот в покое, Тэгун провел языком по линии челюсти и, добравшись до уха, прихватил зубами мочку, посылая вниз очередную волну возбуждения.

Куртка Хакёна полетела в сторону, следом за ней отправился и свитер. Тэгун не стал утруждать себя расстегиванием рубашки. Он с силой рванул полы в стороны, и мелкие пуговицы с тихим стуком разлетелись по коридору. Хакён зашипел — холодные пальцы сжали сосок — и тут же застонал, когда их сменил горячий язык.

— Спальня, — с трудом выдавил из себя Хакён, надеясь, что у Тэгуна хватит сейчас здравомыслия не разложить его прямо в коридоре. Однажды такое уже случилось, и, хотя Хакёну понравилось, снова переживать ощущение впивающегося в поясницу рожка для обуви не хотелось.

Хакён захлебнулся стоном, как только Тэгун расстегнул ему штаны и сжал полувозбужденный член через ткань трусов. Усилием воли взяв себя в руки, Хакён оттолкнул Тэгуна и чуть ли не бегом направился в комнату, кожей чувствуя чужой, полный похоти взгляд. Сев на край кровати, он смотрел, как Тэгун медленно идет к нему, на ходу избавляясь от одежды. В полутьме комнаты его глаза казались почти черными.

Приблизившись вплотную, Тэгун навис над ним и положил ладонь на щеку, большим пальцем оглаживая скулу. Хакён подался вперед за неожиданной лаской, и тут же мир вокруг перевернулся. Он лежал, распластанный по постели, а Тэгун сидел на его бедрах и скользил взглядом по обнаженной коже. Чувствуя, что от столь пристального внимания он невольно начинает краснеть, Хакён сглотнул и попытался сдвинуться. Но Тэгун положил руку ему на грудь, прижимая к матрасу, не давая лишний раз пошевелиться, и едва заметно покачал головой.

Не произнося ни слова, он наклонился вперед, вовлекая Хакёна в ленивый неспешный поцелуй, совсем отличающийся от того безумия, что они творили в коридоре. Тэгун ласкал его губы своими, несильно прикусывал и обводил по контуру языком, не стремясь вновь углублять поцелуй. Он вёл себя как хищник, заполучивший свою добычу, и вместо того, чтобы сразу поглотить её, хотел в полной мере насладиться вкусом. От пришедшего на ум сравнения Хакён едва не подавился воздухом и тут же закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть смех. Тэгун отстранился, смотря на него ничего не понимающим взглядом, в котором явственно читалось раздражение.

Хакёну на мгновение стало стыдно за то, что он разрушил царившую вокруг атмосферу, но Тэгун не дал ему даже рта раскрыть. Снова наклонившись, он провел языком по его шее, от подбородка до ключиц, одной рукой огладил бок, а другой зарылся в короткие волосы на затылке. Хакён слышал его тяжелое дыхание и чувствовал возбужденный член, упирающийся в бедро. Обхватив руками широкие плечи, он прикрыл глаза и тихо постанывал от удовольствия, пока Тэгун вылизывал его грудь, спускаясь всё ниже.

Хакён почувствовал, как Тэгун потянул его джинсы вниз и приподнялся, позволяя стянуть их с себя вместе с бельем. Кровать немного прогнулась, Хакён приоткрыл глаза и увидел, как Тэгун избавляется от остатков собственной одежды и тянется к тумбочке за смазкой и презервативами. Немного привстав на локтях, Хакён заворожено смотрел, как под кожей отчетливо выделяются мышцы, и в очередной раз порадовался, что в школе уговорил Тэгуна заняться футболом. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что Тэгун так же радовался его занятиям танцами, хмуро поглядывая на всех, кто имел неосторожность назвать Хакёна девчонкой. И вовсю пользовался его пластичностью во время секса. Хакён ничего против не имел и вопросов не задавал, предпочитая просто наслаждаться.

Поймав взгляд Тэгуна, в котором читалась невысказанная просьба, Хакён откинулся назад и, подхватив себя под коленями, раздвинул ноги, полностью раскрываясь перед ним. Раньше он считал эту позу уязвимой и старался избегать её, но заметив, какими голодными глазами Тэгун на него смотрит, изменил своё решение. Хакён был из тех людей, кто привык всё контролировать и обо всех заботиться, но в постели он предпочитал быть принимающей стороной.

Зашелестела обертка, Тэгун раскатал по пальцам презерватив и, щелкнув крышкой тюбика, выдавил на них достаточное количество смазки. Устроившись между разведенных ног Хакёна, он нежно погладил его по бедру и осторожно надавил пальцами на вход. Хакён уже давно не нуждался в тщательной подготовке, но Тэгуну нравилось его растягивать и нравилось смотреть, как он стискивает зубы, теряясь в наслаждении.

Хакён зажмурился, когда внутрь проникли сразу два пальца, и часто задышал. Другой рукой Тэгун сжал его член у основания, вынуждая Хакёна упираться затылком в кровать и тихо скулить от бессилия. Добавив третий палец, Тэгун быстро задвигал рукой, заставляя Хакёна громко стонать, ругаться и требовать большего.

— Тэгун-а, — позвал Хакён срывающимся голосом, — Тэгун-а, — мысли превратились в кашу, и всё, на что был способен сейчас Хакён, так это повторять его имя раз за разом.

Третий раз просить не пришлось. Тэгун вытащил пальцы и снова зашелестел оберткой, на этот раз раскатывая презерватив по члену. Смазав себя, он улегся сверху и, приставив головку ко входу, медленно толкнулся внутрь, в то же время увлекая Хакёна в неспешный поцелуй. Тэгун покачивался вперед и назад, постепенно наращивал амплитуду толчков, то полностью вынимая член, то вгоняя до основания.

Хакёну казалось, что он плавится от накатывающего волнами удовольствия. Тэгун трахал его рот языком в такт своим толчкам, двигаясь всё быстрее и быстрее. На мгновение отстранившись, он закинул его ноги себе на плечи и снова толкнулся внутрь, меняя угол проникновения. Хакён задрожал, когда головка члена прошлась прямо по простате, он откинулся обратно и в голос застонал, рискуя в очередной раз разбудить соседей, а потом неделю выслушивать нравоучения.

Тэгун двигался быстро и размашисто, с каждым толчком приближая оргазм. А потом всё резко прекратилось, Хакён распахнул глаза, не осознавая, что произошло, и столкнулся с подернутым дымкой возбуждения взглядом, в котором читалось, что так быстро всё не закончится.

Заставив его перевернуться на живот и приподняться, опершись на локти, Тэгун пристроился сзади и снова толкнулся внутрь. Хакён уронил голову на руки и прикусил губу в попытке сдержать стон. Тэгун наклонился вперед, полностью укладываясь на Хакёна и зарывшись носом в волосы на затылке, глубоко вдохнул. Хакён сжал мышцы, понимая, что долго не продержится, но Тэгун словно и не заметил этого. Он снова сменил темп, двигаясь медленно и плавно, заставляя Хакёна чуть ли не выть от разочарования. Тэгун покрывал поцелуями его плечи, спину, прикусывал выступающие позвонки и вылизывал шею.

Снова перевернув не сопротивляющегося Хакёна на спину, он закинул его ноги себе на талию, и вошел, сразу набирая быстрый темп. Кровать ходила ходуном, при каждом толчке спинка с глухим звуком ударялась о стену, но Хакён не замечал этого. Скрестив лодыжки за спиной Тэгуна, он крепко обхватил его руками за шею, притягивая ближе, и прижался к губам без намека на поцелуй. Дыхание Тэгуна сбилось, как и его собственное, Хакён стонал ему в рот и мысленно умолял дать ему кончить.

Толчки Тэгуна стали короткими и частыми, а изо рта вырывались едва слышные стоны — признак того, что он в одном шаге от оргазма. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Хакён прогнулся в спине и с протяжным стоном кончил. Тэгун сделал ещё несколько толчков и последовал за ним. Выставив вперед руки, чтобы не придавить Хакёна, он безуспешно пытался выровнять сбившееся дыхание.

Почувствовав мягкие прикосновения к лицу, Хакён расплылся в довольной улыбке, открывая глаза. Тэгун склонился над ним и смотрел полным щемящей нежности взглядом, кончиками пальцев обводил линию бровей, скулы, нос, губы, словно извиняясь за своё недавнее поведение. Хакён сжал его руку, показывая, что всё в порядке, потому что сил говорить не было.

— Хакён-а, — едва слышно позвал Тэгун. — Я люблю тебя.

В глазах защипало, Хакён зажмурился, списав всё на отголосок оргазма, и одними губами прошептал «я тебя тоже». Тэгун скатился с него, снял и выкинул презерватив и, устроившись рядом, притянул Хакёна в объятия, коротко коснувшись поцелуем виска. Хакён замер, боясь спугнуть столь несвойственные Тэгуну проявления чувств. Но тот, уже накрыв обоих одеялом, откинулся на подушку и задышал медленно и ровно, засыпая.

Хакён ещё долго лежал с закрытыми глазами, вспоминая их общую жизнь, думал о многочисленных ссорах и примирениях, о редких расставаниях и новых встречах, о вечерах, наполненных запахом лимонных леденцов. Хакён протянул руку и положил ее на чужую грудь — туда, где под кожей билось сердце, и, ощущая ладонью сильные ровные удары, сам не заметил, как заснул. 

***

Хакён медленно потянулся, чувствуя приятную слабость во всём теле. За окном занимался рассвет, окрашивая белоснежные стены в смесь оранжевого, желтого и красного. С кухни доносился запах свежесваренного кофе. Поленившись искать чистую одежду, он завернулся в простыню на манер тоги и поднялся на ноги.

Тэгун, одетый в одни только пижамные штаны, крутился возле плиты, готовя оладьи, и что-то тихо напевал себе под нос. В чашках на столе дымился горячий кофе, в приоткрытую форточку ветер доносил звуки просыпающегося города. Зевнув, Хакён прижался к обнаженной спине, сцепляя руки в замок у Тэгуна на животе, и поцеловал в плечо.

— Тэгун-а, — прошептал он хриплым со сна голосом. — Я тоже люблю тебя.

Тэгун замер на мгновение, смутившись, а потом, как ни в чем не бывало, вернулся к оладьям. Хакён беззвучно рассмеялся и опустил голову, скрывая улыбку — лицо, шею и даже уши Тэгуна покрывал румянец. Подавив очередной зевок, Хакён уселся за стол и, обняв ладонями чашку, смотрел, как постепенно светлеет небо за окном.


End file.
